No es un juego
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: No tenia ganas de vivir, lo mejor seria que me adentrara en lo más profundo del bosque, usar la espada roja, hecha de sangre de demonio, tener el suficiente valor y clavarlo en mi pecho, dejar que la acción me desplome al suelo, que la sangre escurra de mi cuerpo y se manche en el suelo. No me importaba la vida, sino lo tenia a él... Three-shot ...
1. Chapter 1

No es juego.

Holiguiiss mi gente... este fic. va inspirado en mi fuente de inspiración... mi regadera... lo se, la muy desgraciada me inspira con solo una ducha... o con solo el roce del cuerpo al agua... Este fic. esta hecho de inspiración Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten.

* * *

_**Chapter-1:Todo es mi culpa**_

* * *

_**Fionna**_

Todo es mi culpa, yo lo necesitaba, lo requería y lo amaba. De todos los príncipes del todo el Reino de Ooo, me había enamorado de él, y eso que había salido con todos los príncipes de Ooo.

Había salido con el príncipe de Trapo, Eslain, Fantasma, Mora, Gumball, Desayuno... etc. Hasta había salido con Marshall, pero no le llegaba a los talones a él. Pero ahora lo había perdido.

Él no era más que otro príncipe, la verdad no se hacia llamer príncipe. Nicolás no se hacía llamar el príncipe de Reino Helado, ya que su madre es la Reina Helada, que ahora era Simona, y mucho menos se hacia llamar el príncipe de los "Guardianes del Enquiridion Dorado", ya que su padre Lazlo era el heredero de esa tribu. Él solo se hacia llamar Nicolás o Nick un chico de 18 que antes había sido un pirata ahora era uno de los más grandes caballeros de Ooo.

Me sentí como una Tonta y Puta. Lo use, lo trate como un juguete, él no lo sabia y al enterarse sabia como seria su reacción. Me había cortado, habíamos terminado. Me sentí como una Idiota, nunca debí de usarlo en la apuesta. Me había vuelto una mujer con él y él se había vuelto hombre conmigo.

No tenia ganas de vivir, lo mejor seria que me adentrara en lo más profundo del bosque, usar la espada roja, hecha de sangre de demonio, tener el suficiente valor y clavarlo en mi pecho, dejar que la acción me desplome al suelo, que la sangre escurra de mi cuerpo y se manche en el suelo. No me importaba la vida, sino lo tenia a él.

El punto para hacer aquella acción, ya tení todo el valor para hacerlo, pero alguien me interrumpió, que no ven que sufro, no es algo pasajero, que es los que hice con los otros príncipes...:

**Cake:¿¡Que haces Fionna!?-**desearía que se fuera.

**:Cake, dejame morir, sin él no soy nada, él era todo para mi, él me pudo abrir los ojos... y... y yo lo trate como un simple juguete, no meresco vivir... gracias que estas aquí... le dirás que lo siento mucho-**ya me lo iba a clavar, pero se detuvo a tan solo unos centímetros el filo de la espada, mire el mango de la espada, había una mano morena fuerte.

**Nick:**me quito la espada, se arrodillo, me limpie las lágrimas, me agarro el mentón**-Prometeme que no intentaras suicidarte...-**

**:No, yo solo te quiero a ti, no puedo vivir sin ti-**lo abracé llorando desconsolada, quería verlo de nuevo.

**Nick:Prometemelo, por favor-**él seguí manteniéndose firme, pero por su tono de voz él también quería llorar.

**:Lo haré...-**él me quito los brazos de su espalda.

**Nick:Cake, cuidala, no quiero que le pase nada a ella, no quiero irme de Ooo si se sigue comportando así...-**no me dedico una mirada y se fue, rompí de nuevo a llorar.

**:Lo heche todo a perder, pensé que nunca me enamoraría de él, pero él me logro enamorar, con su voz, con su aroma, con su sonrisa de niño, porque eso es lo que él decía que él era un niño por ser un año menor que yo, sus juegos absurdos, sus caricias y sus besos... no se como le haré Cake para olvidarlo, hubiera deseado que nunca lo hubiera conocido, pero el fue el único que me ayudo con mi fobia el océano y lo convirtió en un amor para mi... no se como le haré para olvidarlo-**seguí llorando, sin saber que Nick estaba en un árbol escondido, él tampoco podía superarlo.

* * *

¿Gustan dejar reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

No es juego.

Holiguiiss mi gente... cuanto tiempo sin actualizar este fic hermoso... Mi primer fic de Fiolas... O prefieren Fiock... No, mejor Fiolas suena mejor... Este fic esta hecho de traición Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano.. que lo disfruten...

* * *

_**Chapter-2:Te conocí...**_

* * *

Esta apuesta empezó por el simple hecho que la Reina de las Fiestas tenia una de las espadas más legendarias en su poder, con la capacidad de un filo tan fino que podría cortar con tan solo la mirada, la Reina de la Fiesta le apostó a Fionna que tenia que tener una relación con cada muchacho importante de AAA(Vero:Ósea Príncipes).

La relación debería de llevar más tiempo que la anterior, así desde ese día Fionna fue conocida como la rompe corazones de AAA, pero eso iba a pasar en el pasado al conocerlo. Aun lo recuerda ella, era una mañana tan brillante, por azares del destino fue cerca de la orilla del océano, aun le tenia pavor, pero era una vista muy hermosa.

La brisa marina dejaba oír sus pensamientos, los pensamientos del viento y del agua, por alguna extraña razón sintió la presencia de alguien, su cabello rubio que solo dejaba a la vista su mechón al frente, aportaba su traje que era de un pantalón holgado, playera floja y unos zapatos negros, parecía un hombre, sintió que alguien agarro sus caderas y la noquearan con una botella de ron.

* * *

Al fin despertó atada a un árbol, miro quien era su atacante, que tocaba su mochila verde sin permiso, al fin el atacante agarro un pedazo del chile (Vivis:Pobre de él, no sabe que es el cabello de Gumball), al ver esa acción estuvo a un punto de gritar muy fuerte por la furia, pero se contuvo ya que el dicho atacante se... ¿¡Desvetia!?:

**-**_**Mierda, me violara, aunque debo de admitir que si esta bueno...-**_pensaba en su cabeza mientras un ligero sonrojo(Yo:Mentira, Un Sonrojo del tamaño de su cara) se adueño de ella.

Al quitarse la playera dejaba ver su cuerpo estructural, un candente cuerpo que estaba muy bien formado, se quito el sombrero de apariencia pirata dejando ver una cola baja muy rizada, era de un rizado nada peculiar, era muy raro para ella ya que no conocía a nadie en todo AAA con el cabello así de rizado, cuando estuvo aun punto de quitarse el pantalón, se detuvo y miro a su espalda, al fin conocía el rostro de su atacante y parecía mentira que él la hubiera atacado:

**-Oye, tienes un cinturón de rep...-**se quedo callado, al ver con más atención a Fionna se acerco más, se puso en una rodilla, para apreciar más el rostro de la rubia**-Genial, pensé que eras un muchacho...-**sonrió un poco, pero aun aportaba esos ojos fríos.

**-¿¡No me vas a violar!?-**pregunto la rubia.

**-No, ni que fuera tan deprevado como mi padre... digo como barba azul, para conseguir una mujer a la fuerza ese no es mi estilo... ¿Como te llamas?-**empezó a desatarla, pero al fin que fue liberada Fionna le dio una patada, pero como si el chico conociera sus movimientos lo detuvo con la mano**-Una chica que se sabe defender, me acabas de alegrar el día...-**dijo con la expresión aun seria y fría.

**-Fionna ¿Por qué me atacaste?-**pregunto furiosa, por la apariencia del joven supo que era un pirata por el tatuaje en su espalda, que es de una piel canela.

**-Porque pensé que eras chico, por la forma en que vistes, solo corrí para asaltarte, esa fue mi intención y para variar el chicle estaba muy rancio...-**dijo sin cambiar su rostro.

**-Eso no era chicle, era un pedazo del cabello del mismísimo príncipe Gumball...-**dijo intentando dar una patada, pero fue detenida y parecía un abrazo por atrás.

**-Así que te gustan los chicos fresones, esos idiotas que se creen mucho, pues no lo creo...-**le susurraba en el oído, ella por alguna razón se sonrojo por eso.

**-Y a ti ¿Que te importa? ¿Ni que lo conocieras?-**intentaba safarse de esa situación.

**-Solo voy de paso a visitar a alguien, además creo que estarías mejor con alguien más...-**sin pensarlo el pirata la miro a los ojos, esos ojos azules que se perdían en el horizonte**-Por cierto me llamo Nicolás, pero me dicen Nick...-**eso fue lo que dijo antes de robarle un beso.

No podía creerlo, era besada por un pirata, un pirata de piel gitano, cabello como la tierra fresca y ojos como el café tostado, ella no pudo resistirse, había besado muchos chicos, pero ninguno que besaba con esa intencidad, se merecía responder el beso, sin pensar respondió ese beso. Fue acorralado por el árbol el joven pirata y la lujuria de la chica, ella nunca estuvo en presencia de un muchacho como ese, y más cuando saboreo su lengua y mordió su labio inferior, pero estaba muy fresco el clima, pero ella tenia calor como el infierno.

A continuación el pirata se fue más abajo, gozando de ese cuello tentador, provocando gemidos a la rubia, haciéndola sentir lujuriosa y más cuando el pirata comenzó a morder y dejar marcas, mientras sus manos intentaban sentir la verdadera piel de ella. Ella quería más, nunca la hicieron sentir así en su vida, aunque Cake siempre le dijo que nunca llegara al escalón 15, pero que importaba saltarse todo, pero ¿Que paso? ¿Por que ya no sentía esa provocación que causaba el joven desconocido?.

Abrió los ojos y ya no estaba, miro arriba y ahí estaba el joven con una espada plateada en su cintura, una camisa verde y rayas negras, una playera negra y un gorrito de lana verde cubriendo gran parte de su cabello rizado:

**-Solo quería pasar mi ultimo rato divertido, gracias, llámame después Fionna...-**dijo el joven en un tono burlón y sacando la lengua dejando ver un arete en la lengua y se fue saltando de rama y rama.

**-ERES UN IDIOTA, TE ODIO...-**grito con todas sus fuerzas, lanzando piedras intentando atinarle a que perdiera el equilibrio.

**-Pues debiste de darte cuenta antes que te tomaras muy enserio la calentura del momento Rubia Idiota...-**grito desapareciendo de la vista de ella.

No tuvo remedio, no pudo creer que la haya excitado para sacar provecho de irse, era un Idiota, se repetía en la mente, pero sus mejillas aun se tornaban rojas por el momento, aunque solo pensaba en que fue solo calentura y nada más, ya que su corazón lo ocupaba Gumball eso es lo que ella creí, fue por su mochila.

La mochila se encontraba casi abierta, pero había algo adentro, en su contenido se encontraba la chaqueta negra de oficial del joven pirata y una carta, sin pensarlo empezó a leerlo...:

_5 de mayo del año después de la guerra dorada_

_Estimado joven Nicolás Lazlo Petrikov:_

_Se le informa que por sus actos de piratería sera sentenciado a muerte, pero a un se puede salvar de sus terribles acciones, ya que sabemos que su madre es Simona Petrikov o mejor conocida como la Reina Helada, esto lo descubrimos a los inicios de mayo, así que usted tendrá que presentarse ante la Corte del Dulce Reino para su sentencia, pero para su mala suerte sabemos que su madre es una de las peores Reinas con la reputación que ha obtenido por robar príncipes._

_Pero aun así lo senteciaremos a cumplir sus obligaciones, ya que usted joven lleva dos cargos que es ser un Príncipe Pirata y un Príncipe del Reino Helado, lo esperamos en la corte a su llegada el dia 17 de julio para el comienzo de su sentencia. El estimado juez sera su mismísima majestad la Reina de AAA y el que aportara en su contra seré el estimado que escribió esta carta._

_Lo esperamos con las ganas para declarar su muerte en la corte, sin más que decir..._

_Atte: El Príncipe Gumball._

Se quedo con los ojos pelados, ¿su raptante era un príncipe? y para variar era hijo de su enemiga amiga la Reina Helada ¿Quien hubiera sido el valiente?, pero ahora estaba en claro el comportamiento de irse a toda prisa, pero aun así tenia que devolverle la chaqueta al joven:

_**-Es un Príncipe, y aun peor hijo de la Reina Helada, pero lo que quiero saber que si tenia un parecido, la piel de él es igual a la de Simona cuando era humana, pero aun así es un chico muy atractivo, ¿Por que me lo dio eso?...-**_recordó lo que dijo el joven_*Solo quería pasar mi ultimo rato divertido*__**-Él estaría dispuesto a morir, ¿no le importa vivir?, es un chico muy valiente, con razón salio corriendo de seguro no sabia quien era su madre y no le importaría morir después de aclarar esa duda...-**_no supo en que momento empezó a correr y le salian lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Por que le salían lágrimas en los ojos? ¿Acaso se enamoro de él? ¿Eso era posible? ¿Enamorarse del primer hombre que te hace pasar calentura? Pero no era por eso, por una razón le dejo su chaqueta, sabia que sus acciones eran imperdonables y que le dejaría eso de recuerdo, no fue coincidencia que la confundiera por chico.

Le dejo esa chaqueta para que le recordará, pero ahora se sentía muy mal a saber el motivo, pero ¿Por que Gumball no le dijo nada? Esa pregunta le retumbaba en la mente, pero esa pregunta no se adueño de toda su mente, ahora su mente estaba salvar a ese muchacho de nombre Nicolás.

* * *

Vero:¿Que les pareció?...

Vivis:Este fic esperamos acabarlo...

Yo:Lamento no actualizarlo ya que no se me vino la idea...

Vero:Además como lo hicimos en vacaciones prefiero actualizarlo en vacaciones...

Vivis:Así se habla...

Las tres:DEJEN REVIEWS...


	3. Chapter 3

No es juego.

Holiguiiss mi gente... Aquí les va otro capítulo de mi primer Fiolás... Espero que les guste... Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten...

* * *

**_Chapter-3: Solo mío._**

* * *

La chica lloraba ante los momentos sucedidos ¿Cómo se había comportado tan tontamente? Los recuerdos la llevaron en cuando paso en el juicio...

* * *

**_**Flash Back**_**

**_-Nicolás Lazlo Petrikov, se le sentencia a muerte por piratería...-_**_dijo una jueza que aportaba un peluquín gris, era la Reina de AAA_**_-¿Cómo se declara?-_**_pregunto al acusado._

_Su mirada se había tornado gris ante sus palabras, ya que sabía muy bien lo que iba a contestar, la sala miraba con atención al moreno piel de pirata, estaba enfrente de la jueza parado en una plataforma redonda y encadenado de pies a cabeza. Solo admiro las cadenas que lo tenían presos, volvió con la mirada a la jueza que aportaba una sonrisa muy complaciente, él escupió cerca de la mejilla:_

**_-Culpable...-_**_dijo con mucha frialdad._

**_-Esperen...-_**_interrumpió una rubia_**_-Él es inocente...-_**_grito ante toda sala._

**_-_****_Fionna_****_...-_**_dijo el príncipe __Gumball_**_-No es momento de bromas...-_**_susurro sosteniendo una sonrisa falsa._

**_-Déjala...-_**_exclamo el moreno llamando la atención de todos, (Vero: Esto ya parece telenovela mexicana)_**_-No es mi culpa haberla excitado de esa manera...-_**_se le formo una sonrisa muy arrogante._

**_-¿¡Qué estas insinuando!?-_**_grito __Gumball__ y lo miro amenazantemente._

**_-Bueno ya que estoy en la corte, mi palabra es la verdad según el juramento de mierda...-_**_respiro hondo y miro al chicloso con arrogancia_**_-Imagíname a tu novia y a mí haciendo el amor con todo en el bosque...-_**_más que nada exageraba la situación, pero él quería solo tiempo y más impulso para que lo sentenciaran._

**_-Eso no es cierto...-_**_era más obvio que él negara._

**_-Claro que si...-_**_se mordió el labio inferior_**_-¿Quién diría que detrás de esa ropa holgada existía un trasero tan bueno y una figura esquelética que lograra notar esos senos redondos y firmes?-_**_la cara de Fionna ardía, parecía que la desnudaba con las palabras, sintió su entrepierna húmeda._

**_-Y-yo un-nunca...-_**_su cara se ponía como un tomate maduro._

**_-Si no me crees, compruébalo tú mismo, tú novia tiene una marca roja que dice con todo detalle "Es mía, Idiota"-_**_le escupió cerca del ojo ganándose el asombro de todos, se oyó el martillo de la jueza._

**_-Orden, Nicolás Lazlo Petrikov, lo sentenció a muerte por piratería, adulterio y deshonra de la realza...-_**_cerro el caso con el martillo_**_-Llévenselo chicos...-_**_aparecieron unos guardias mucho más grandes que el moreno._

_Quitaron las cadenas y empezaron a caminar, pero por más improviso que parezca que se rendía, solo poso una sonrisa de burla, logrando el asombro de todos. Salto y noqueo a los dos guardias, el doble de alto que él, con solo una patada. Aterrizo y miro a la reina, se dirigió con toda rapidez y golpe bajo su busto, ella escupió como un bichito color negro:_

**_-Con que ahí te escondías sabandija de aguas claras...-_**_trono sus dedos, la escena era demasiada confusa._

_Lo detuvo con la suela de su bota, volvió a mirar a la reina de AAA, que estaba inconsciente, saco un frasco con tierra y se lo hecho todo a la cabeza, recito unas palabras en latín logrando que el bicho se volviera una bestia feroz, el saco su espada sin ningún temor._

**_**Fin del Flash Back**_**

* * *

Ese recuerdo la hizo consciente de la realidad, por más estúpido que parezca ella se dio cuenta de la torpe manera que pensaba acabar con su sufrimiento, realmente tenía razón él de llamarla Rubia Idiota, se incorporó rápido logrando la preocupación de Cake, salió corriendo de la casa del árbol con solo una idea en la mente.

**-Nicolás-**grito su nombre logrando llegar al barco antes que él se fuera, pero él la ignoro ampliamente.

**-Daremos la vuelta, parece que esa chica está desesperada...-**exclamó el capitán del navío, logrando qu el moreno se rindiera ante los hechos.

**-Nicolás-**susurro su nombre mientras él bajaba del barco.

**-Solo espero que no me hayas llamado para amenazarme...-**la chica comenzó hablar.

**-Nicolás, verás yo... solo debía decirte algo antes de irte... me hiciste experimentar muchas cosas de las puedo imaginar... además de experimentar...-**sus mejillas ardieron y se tocó el vientre logrando un nerviosismo del joven**-De experimentar vida dentro de mí y que también sea producto tuyo...-**el joven parecía un tomate por su cara.

Eso significaba que ella estaba embarazada de él. Negó la cabeza y se dio media vuelta. No caería otra vez en la trampa, pero al parecer el barco no lo espero y huyo de ahí antes que él pudiera irse en él. La chica se aferró de su brazo con gran fuerza, intentando de todos los métodos existentes que nunca se fuera. El joven suspiro rendido ante ciertos hechos.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

La rubia se encontraba en la cama de su amado, él se dormiría en el sofá aunque ella no quería eso. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba el moreno acostado en el sofá. El rostro de la rubia se le dibujo na sonrisa algo amarga, se acomodó con cuidado entre sus brazos, cuidando no despertarlo. Al fin posicionada en sus brazos, respiro hondo recibiendo el aroma de la piel del muchacho, ya que este solo se dormía con un pantalón, ese olor la calmó un poco ya que desde hace media hora había llorado.

De pensar que esto es una excusa demasiado estúpida, pero muy cierta a la vez, eso era. Ella si se encontraba en cinta y era del chico. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron ya que el joven pirata despertó:

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**pregunto de la manera más fría.

**-Recuerdas cuando te me declaraste...-**el moreno se sonrojo al instante**-Yo aún lo recuerdo, estabas demasiado rojo ese día al igual que yo, aunque tú estabas ebrio y yo apenada...**

* * *

**_**Flash Back**_**

**_-Nicolás, ya debes de dejar el ron...-_**_exclamo la rubia al dirigirse al moreno ebrio._

**_-Eso no me importa rubia parlanchina...-_**_comento algo desubicado._

_Desde hace meses que los dos se volvieron muy amigos, a pesar de lo que sucedió antes del juicio y después de atacar a la bestia. El joven moreno tenía asuntos que atender ya que había más bestias rondando iguales por todo AAA. Así que no se iría hasta acabar con todo. El muchacho se tropieza y cae delante de ella:_

**_-Nicolás, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no puedes...?_**

**_-Te han dicho que eres muy bonita con esa boquita color rosa…-_**_la chica calmo su regaño y los colores se le subieron a la cabeza, le gustaba el muchacho y solo faltaba él para tener su espada._

**_-Nicolás, yo-yo…-_**_tartamudeo._

_Debía de decir que él era parte de una apuesta antes de caer rendida ante sus encantos, quiso tomar las riendas de ese corazón que ahora experimentaba algo demasiado nuevo sintió un sentimiento desconocido por el pirata. Intento ser fuerte pero fue en vano, el pirata se había levantado y acorralado contra la pared. Desde cuando sus ojos se volvieron su perdición y ese aroma que inundaba su nariz procedente de él, la embriagaba más de lo que él estaba ebrio:_

**_-Dime, ¿Te gusto el beso que te di ese día en el bosque?-_**_la chica asistió_**_-¿Quieres probarlo de nuevo?-_**_su voz se volvía más ronca y ella se tensó._

_Con sus manos acorralando las caderas de ella y la poca privacidad, no tenía nada de vergüenza el moreno por su estado, pero la chica se moría por dentro de ese sentimiento. No sabe cómo o cuando ella comenzó una danza con los labios de él._

**_**Fin del Flash Back**_**

* * *

**-Fue algo de lo más lindo que alguien hiciera por mí, a pesar que estabas ebrio…-**el joven se alejó del sofá y miro la ventana.

**-Mañana me tengo que ir, sabes muy bien que no me puedo quedar, no después de lo…-**no logró proseguir cuando ella volvió a llorar.

**-Sé que es mi culpa por no habértelo dicho antes, pero…-**bajo la cabeza y apretó los puños**-Pero estoy realmente arrepentida… por favor solo quiero sentir que somos uno otra vez-**el joven la miró, agarró su mentón dejando ver sus ojos hinchados y rojos de llorar.

Esa mirada azul le recordó demasiadas cosas con mucho significado para él. Intento que ella dejara de llorar por el impulso de su arrepentimiento. Rozo su nariz contra la de ella, era como si fueran a darse un beso con los ojos cerrados, pero no se besaría en ese momento:

**-¿Te acuerdas cuando fue nuestra primera vez?-**menciono relajado el moreno.

* * *

**_**Flash Back**_**

_Él estaba en la casa del árbol, solo estaban ellos dos solos. Jugando guerra de cartas, se podría decir que era una partida amistosa de parte de los dos:_

**_-He ganado-_**_dijo con suma sencillez el moreno._

**_-No se vale-_**_gritó reprochando que había hecho trampa._

**_-Mph… Está bien tú ganas…-_**_menciono algo harto de tener que ceder todas sus victorias y entregarlas a ella._

**_-Quiero mi premio…-_**_la rubia se acercó al moreno y beso sus labios._

_La chica se precipito para llegar a un punto donde ella dominaba el arte de besar, el moreno seguía la corriente aun él se encontraba sentado en la silla, al fin se dio cuenta que ella quería ir a una nueva etapa de su relación y sin querer discutir con ella la agarro de las piernas mientras ella se entretenía en besarle el cuello y jugar con sus rizos. Al fin llego a la cama con solo el objetivo de llegar al 15 escalón._

_¿Cómo poder describir lo que sintieron? ¿Cómo relatar el acto carnal que experimentaban ellos dos al estar juntos? Se sintió uno al juntarse en un momento cósmico. Con el cansancio pesándoles, procuraron no apartarse el uno del otro._

_Al fin el moreno despertó con aires de sentirse feliz, miró su torso donde se encontraba ella dormida, hizo todo el esfuerzo de no sentirse bien con ella ya que él aún estaba dentro de ella y no quería despertarla de un tirón por parte de su miembro. Pero de todos modos la chica despertó de una manera muy alegre:_

**_-Buenos días-_**_susurró ella._

**_-Buenos días también a ti-_**_la chica se sonrojo al instante_**_-¿Qué ocurre?-_**_preguntó._

**_-Yo yo-yo… pe-pensé que no-no…-_**_tartamudeo, pero el moreno la silencio con el dedo en los labios._

**_-No digas nada, aprovecha el momento_**_-le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y ella se acurruco en su cuello embriagándose de su olor._

**_**Fin del Flash Back**_**

* * *

**-Lo que te iba a decir que pensé que no te gustarían mis pechos…-**el moreno la miró interrogante**-No son exactamente grandes y tal vez no…-**

**-Me gustan los pezones rosados y tú los tienes así, con eso me basto-**la chica se enrojeció mucho, volvía a tenerle confianza.

**-¿Te gustan así mis pechos?-**el muchacho respondió un beso sanando todo, y la chica pudo estar más que feliz por eso.

* * *

**_Fionna_**

Él podría ser una de esas personas que mucha gente me han reclamado que lo deje, pero él logró enamorarme con diferentes aspectos y realmente no lo pienso dejar. Todo lo que sufrí fue por mi culpa, él fue del todo honesto conmigo y ahora me había perdonado por todo el mal que le había provocado.

Sé que podría ser infantil, indiferente, frío, un ebrio sin remedio o uno de los mejores piratas casa recompensas que pueda existir en todo AAA, pero es un grandioso padre, es mi esposo y mi fiel compañero de la vida. Él es solo mío.

_.-._FIN_.-._


End file.
